Overrated Problems
by MakesStoriesDontReadDem
Summary: Sasuke, you're far from meaningless" he wasn't very used to 'emotions' but after Sakura's words, he got the faintness idea of emotion. What exactly? He couldn't tell, yet a small tear that fell from his right eye. I'll BREAK IT DOWN: Sakura yearns for Sasuke, Naruto dreams for Sakura and well Sasuke..."Cat got your tongue Sasuke" *sigh* Their problems are simply overrated.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_~I won't kill him, just torture him. That way he can feel my pain. Maybe in his sleep I will fucking kill him. Haven't decided yet~ _

Nausea and headaches are often caused by way too much alcohol… _yeeaaah_ maybe I should have paid more attention to science.

I was half asleep when trying to get out of my bed. My eyes were hazy as my forehead fell flat onto the palm of my left hand.

"Urgh! What the fuck happened last night?" trying to ease my headache I questioned myself. I wasn't entirely sure what was going on, but the fact my clothes were drench in some - sort of liquid made me realize the errors of my actions.

Who knows maybe I was in one of those awkward situations like:

-when your Mum accidentally walks in on you taking a number 2 and your face looks completely constipated.

- or when you tell your guy friend that his fly is open and when they give you a weird expression, you think to yourself why on earth were you even looking down there in the first place?

-and lastly, you wake up one day to find yourself hung over and well… I'll tell you one thing, I am not about look across my bed to find a girl lying there; instead I am going to get up and have myself a shower.

_A__ hour late_r

A wet shower did me well, it sort-of woke me up long enough for me to have some breakfast and a change in clothes. I walked towards my bedroom window and ripped apart the curtains.

To my dismay the sunlight shone, my reflex got the better of me and before I knew it I found myself on the ground.

"AARGH So bright!" my eyes clasped and I touched the small bump formed from my fall "That hurt".

My mobile phone started to rumbled in my back pocket. I took it out and read the message:

**From: Naruto**

**_Hey I need to talk to you, so _****_I'm coming round._**

I blinked for a moment and uttered in confusion "Sure come round without permission" this was a bit weird though, usually he wouldn't even text he'd just show up.

Hnn...I text back the words:

**To: Naruto **

_**You sound serious, did something happen between you an-**_

I suddenly erased my message and instead, placed my mobile back in my pocket. "What's wrong with me?" I sighed rubbing the back of my hair.

"_That hurt!?_ Was I _that_ good!"

The voice of a teen girl chuckled harmlessly "Well good morning…Sasuke Uccchhiiiha!" I instantly froze in place.

Damn it, there was a girl! Now this was a very awkward situation - you know how girls are, always about themselves and their emotions. Well I'll tell you a second thing... I am not the relationship type. Therefore, there was only one thing left to do... I had to face facts. I re-opened my eyes and glanced at my approacher.

It was…how in earth? Why in earth!? Would I have sex with "KARIN HOSHI!"

"Huh?" Karin blinked at least twice in confusion and when she got up close to me, a smirk began to emerged from her lips. "What's the matter Sasuke; cat got your tongue?"

I gulped "No, I just need an aspirin."

* * *

**A/N: Please, please review guys I would like to know what you think about my first fanfic.**


	2. Feelings

**REMEMBER: All parts in **_'italic'_** are** '_thoughts._

**DISCLAIMER: The characters of this story are based on the manga 'Naruto' by Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

_~Friends are nothing more than the people who you spend the fun yet meaningless times with. When those times get rough, they aren't there to support you~ (Higurashi)_

**1**

**Feelings**

It was a cold night, and after a date with Naruto, Sakura left the Ichiraku Ramen Bar. All week she couldn't help but notice a 'cold' change in Sasuke's attitude. He's been more harsh than usual and avoiding all his friends and now...he was nowhere to be found.

Ultimately Sakura had ended up by CherryTree Park, the place where she first met Sasuke at the age of 10, it was also the place Ino stood up for her when she got bullied by a bunch of girls. A place that held pleasant memories. She sat on the bench "Everything is changing too fast" life was changing and she didn't like that at all...

She heard a rumble, "Again?, that's the 6th call." Sakura had avoided her Mum's calls for the past hour but after that sixth one, she decided heading home was the best thing to do.

Mebuki Haruno sat on the sofa with crossed arms "Where have you been, young lady?!" she got up slowly and click the 'on/off' button from the remote.

"Sorry"

"Do you want a curfew!" Mebuki hugged her daughter tightly.

_Shit! I thought I was in trouble. _As her Mum let the embrace go she questioned her daughter's expression "What's the matter Sakura?"

"He still hasn't messaged me back...what if something's wrong Mum?" She placed her mobile back in her bag and her Mum blinked in confusion.

"Hmm...Who's 'he'? What have you done now?"

Glaring at the floor, Sakura had realize she made a big mistake. The thought of her Mum figuring out what she did...would make her feel horrible, disgusted with herself and most of all, if Naruto found out...she wouldn't be able to live with herself. The guilt surged through her mind and in an instant Sakura came up with an excuse, a common one known by many.

"Nothing...Bye!" and with that she power walked the stairs.

"Err...Sakura?" her Mum thought about the situation._ Ah whatever it is, she will sort it out. After all she is my daughter. _You see Mrs Mebuki Haruno was feared across Konoha, she was known as the feistiest woman you would ever meet. Therefore earned the title: 'The Wild One' because showing sympathy towards others, including her own daughter was beneath her - though she would probably just call it 'tough love'.

* * *

Whilst getting ready for school the next morning, the cherry blossom tied a red ribbon onto her ponytail and brushed her luminous pink hair in the mirror "Its summer vacation in just four days, I can't wait!" Summer vacation was like heaven for Sakura, it was the only time in the year she could relax and not worry about school or teachers yelling in annoyance. The time she could go to Hanakotoba, a big beach by a garden of flowers. Sakura took another look into the mirror "I wonder how Naruto is getting on."

"He hee, nice to know you're thinking 'bout me." The blond headed boy peeped out of the window and when Sakura heard the voice of a young man she flinch losing her balance. In embarrassment a sudden pink colour took over her face and when she walked towards the window; she held her hair brush ready to smack some sense into Naruto.

The brush flew to Naruto's head "You perv!", Sakura turned crossing her arms and Naruto dodged the sudden attack.

"Argh, come on Sakura!"

"Naruto-kun sometimes you've just got to learn-" she calmly expressed.

ONE TWO ONE TWO, Sakura could her the footsteps, her Mum was coming up the stairs, "Sakura darling? Hurry up. You will be late for school" her feet dragged one by one; step by step. The knob shooked in her Mum's attempt to open the door.

"Hey Mrs Haruno! It's Nar-" Sakura pushed Naruto out the window.

"Shut it, Naruto! Let's go"

"Huh? Wah-wait Sakura!"

"Saku-huh? I could have sworn I heard her voice." Mebuki picked up her daughter's hair products and tidy up a little, but before leaving, she took a look at her reflection "Wow! Maybe I should go on a diet". She felt the wind across her dress and shut the window.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura walked hand in hand as they roved past a corner. It had been three months since they got together and before that Sakura only had eyes for Sasuke but that all change when she confessed. For a girl to let her guard down and tell a boy she was in love with him meant everything to her but to be rejected was even worse. And why did Sasuke reject her? Because he didn't "want to hurt anyone".

Even though Sakura was oblivious to Naruto's love for the past year. Naruto had still remembered how he got with her; it was really simple 'gesture' actually. In fact Naruto's Godfather, Jiraya, suggested it to him. All he had to do was repeatedly ask her out until she caved in and eventually - well Sakura didn't have a choice since he asked her out in front of the whole class.

He rubbed the back of his hair with his left hand "Hey Sakura, wanna go for Ramen today?"

On the other hand, the girl in their relationship felt it was enforced upon her. When Naruto asked her out; Sakura felt she was obliged to for his sake; in an attempt to make Naruto to 'see the light'. Surely one date would help Naruto see that they were not meant for each other right? But when that date closed in, something changed in that plan.

Before that night, Sakura had never been on a date. Before that night, she had never known Naruto the way he did about her. Before that night, she had never laughed _soo_ hard since her father's death and after that night; Sakura Haruno felt like herself again.

"It's always Ramen with you, but...sure, I don't see why not?" her hands drifted to the back "but let's focus on getting to school first, before were late". Exhaling she looked to the ground revealing a sad emotion, Naruto took hold of her palm and lifted her chin slightly.

"C'mon Sakura, school won't be that bad."

"Yeah, I know, it's just...it's been three weeks and S-Sasuke-"

At the mention of his best friend, he looked down to the pavement "I know" but actually Naruto didn't know, he didn't know what was going through Sasuke's mind when he disappeared but that wasn't the point. In truth it was the mention of his name that brought him down. Sasuke had only been gone for three weeks and Sakura's tone made him worry because every time he thought Sasuke was out of the picture he pops up again, he just wasn't sure of Sakura's feelings.

Then again he also knew that trying to get rid of your feelings for someone was impossible.

Sakura's finger pointed opposite their sidewalk.

"Sasuke?"

"What now Sakura?"

Sakura shook her head in confusion, she wanted to make sure she weren't imagining things but when this didn't work she tried rubbing her eyes. Then reality took forth.

"No that's not what I mean Naruto, it's really...Sasuke! Right there, wearing the school uniform".

"What! No way - Ow! Why did you do that?"

"Err...Sorry; I wanted to make sure you weren't imagining things either."

"Well you didn't have to pinch me."

She grabbed Naruto's arm and with a smile said "could you wait for me, right here? I have a message for Sasuke, it's important."

He was puzzled by Sakura's sudden request but with a lowered voice he murmured "Your face just lit up."

"What?"

"Nothing, go."

To say 'thanks' Sakura gave Naruto a small kiss on the cheek and whispered 'I'll be back in no time', she walked towards Sasuke nervously, and within her mind, Sakura slowly processed her behaviour. Should she say 'hey?' or 'hi?' or 'whatssup'? Which one sounded like she didn't miss Sasuke but did miss him a bit. _Damn it! Choose Sakura, choo-_ "Whatzzup Sasuke?"

The teen was blown by the sudden voice; yet felt like he knew who it was. Sasuke turned round to face his approacher and in a little smile said "Whatzzup?_ Really?_" Sasuke stood in his usual stance. Wearing the usual school attire of the white shirt - which he wore opened with a dark blue t-shirt underneath and with both hands in his pockets he smirked.

"Yeah, that wasn't like me, was it?" She thought long and hard last night of what she was going to ask Sasuke, you know if she ever saw him again but in this very moment the words couldn't come out.

He looked up to see Naruto leaning against a wall "What's the 'idiot' doing _way_ over there?"

"Sasuke, never-mind him. Can I ask you something-" The sound of a mobile was heard, it rumbled in Sasuke's pockets. Sakura knew the ring tone well, it was called _'_HOWLING' by A.B.S'. Sasuke took out his mobile and read the I.D: 'Aiya Mizaki', he pressed ignore looking back at Sakura. "These past few weeks...where have you been?"

He looked up to the sky. _She must have been worried - as usual. _"Don't worry about it, I'm here aren't I?"

Sakura screwed her face knowing that Sasuke would keep quiet yet in the end she sighed hitting him by the side of his arm. Relieved. "Well it's nice to see you! I was worried y'know."

"Hnn, y-yeah"

In their awkward moment of silence_, _Sasuke stroked his dark hair and wondered if that was what she really meant to ask. He took the shoulders of the girl in-front of him "Are we done here Sakura?"

"Uh..." _Just say it, or you never will! _"Umm...Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Before you left that night...did?"

Sasuke glared through Sakura's eyes. It was as if he wanted to control her in some way, but - "it was nothing, right?" his expression was as if he was trying to ensure her, make her agree with what he was saying but Sakura wasn't buying it. In fact she felt rather frustrated._  
_

"I don't know, was it?"

He glared directly into her eyes again "of course it was", he caught a glimpse of Naruto keeping a close eye on them. "You're Naruto's boyfriend" he cringed at saying that 'word' "and I'm-"

"Not interested"

This time he looked down to avoid eye contact "Not what I was going to say but yeah"

Sakura tried to hold in her tears and before she knew it, she found her self wandering. _What if this was meant to be. What was I thinking? Sasuke is right, I'm with Naruto and I'm happy with him, aren't I? _She let a short chuckle replace her tears and when relieved at the situation, she tried to change the topic "I'm being stupid. Anyway we got to get back to Naruto, we have English, you coming?"

"Well I'm in the same class."

They walked halfway through a distance to catch up to their friend. Naruto reluctantly greeted Sasuke but for some reason he didn't ask questions and carried on as if everything was back to normal. It must have been a good 5 minutes when Sakura stood between them, annoyed, bored, the two boys talked about video games, especially the Dragonball game. *Ring, Ring* well until Sasuke's mobile rang again, this time Sasuke answered without looking at the I.D "Yeah? Hi...I can't, I've got English...calm down. Where are you?" he turned to face his friends "guess I'm skipping morning class today. I gotta go".

Sakura had a feeling who his caller might be and without any thought smiled and said "Tell her I said 'hello'"

He nodded to her request "See ya."

Off in an alleyway, Sasuke walked unknownly by the walls and when he couldn't find his caller by their usual spot, he decided to ring again; this time following the sound. "Aiya?"

The teen ran towards and jumped at boy pressing her lips against his. Their tongues were at it with each other, turning and touching and whilst the sun heat overflowed them, Sasuke pulled away to grasped some air "Why are you in such a cheery mood?"

Her straight auburn hair flowed in the air as she landed on the ground from Sasuke's hold; her eyes as dark as his, lit up in happiness "can't a girl be happy to see her boyfriend?" and kissed him again.

* * *

**A/N: Please, please review guys I would like to know what you think. I better get my timing right for the next chapter.**

_**:) XOXO **_


	3. Timing

**Authors Note: This is a flashback chapter and in case you get confused there are two conversations happening at the same time. **_**  
**_

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time I mean I already wrote this chapter but i lost my USB drive and it kinda of pissed me off for a while. (Still pissed) but hey it happens. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**2**

**Timing**

_~Time waits for no one~ _

**Three weeks ago, ****Friday 14****th**** June 2013**

**Sasuke and Sakura – 10:16pm**

Why was Sasuke being so distant? This was the question that wondered through Sakura's mind all day. There's a time and place for everything and maybe this was her time. To make things right... to confront Sasuke and more importantly...today was that day.

She knocked on the brownish wooden door (at least 4 times). There was no answer but when she turned away, something was heard. Sakura laid against the door listening to any movement "Could he be?" she whispered.

**10:20pm**

This time she knocked harder "Sasuke? Sasuke, I _know_ you're in there". The movement stopped "Hey-c'mon...open up."

Sasuke stood within his cream walled bedroom, glancing out the window. His room was so clean you would think it was brand new but the only sign that showed a sense of living was the Uchiha family portrait that hung above his counter. On top of the counter, Sasuke picked up a small photo taken on the evening of Ichiraku Ramen's grand opening. He read the name plate that Naruto had engraved: **'Konoha 11 and Sasuke Uchiha'.**

"Hnn…that bastard" though at the time, he didn't think Naruto would actually dub the frame with that title, thus, went along with it.

Plunging himself onto his bed, Sasuke looked up to the ceiling. "Guess I'm going to be late, Mum" he then looked down the hall where he heard another knock from the front door.

* * *

**Naruto and Ino 10:16pm**

"You really do love her, don't you?" A tub of Ichiraku Ramen was left on the table as the blond boy rubbed the side of his hair in shyness of Ino's question.

"Heehe, I guess so"

"Same as ever. Well I'm surprised you remembered this time but why not the last three?" Ino sat at a desk in her comfy bedroom. She purposely had her mobile on loud speaker in order to multitask, she swayed her blunt pencil in the air.

Normally, the two wouldn't be caught talking to each other though it wasn't as if they hated each other, no, it's just that they were more acquaintances then friends. Naruto wanted a favour but Ino was more worried about the amount of time she had to finish her homework, therefore, tried to fasten their conversation.

"I'll do it, just tell me where and when."

**10:20pm**

Naruto giggled "Are you hitting on me?"

"Wha-what?"

He giggled again repeating her sentence,"I'll do it, just tell me where and when."

Ino instantly blushed, embarrassed. "Na-ruto, I could, no, I would never see you that way. Do you want my help or not?"

"Yes, but just like that?"

"Why are you surprised?"

Naruto played around with his chopstick, the fact that Ino was already agreeing to help him had the opposite effect on him. "Nothing, it's just...what changed? Well we never used to be...this close" using his chopstick Naruto picked up another empty tub of ramen and threw it across the room where the rubbish bin awaited.

Laughing embarrassingly through the phone he said "I'm pretty sure you've even hated me at one point" but stopped when he realized it wasn't funny anymore "Ino? Forget I said anything."

Her pencil hit the ground.

* * *

**Sasuke and Sakura – 10:35pm**

Tired of waiting, Sakura dropped against Sasuke's front door, she squeezed her legs tightly towards her chest and whilst sitting in the stuffy air, a slight cough caught her throat. _I don't get it._ _Why won't he talk to me? _

The cherry blossom tilted her head to her knee and sighed in aggravation "Sasukeee open up. Are you really gonna leave a girl outside to die? Okay so I probably won't die but - hmph_" _she adjusted her position. "If I did something wrong, just tell me" after another moment of silence, Sakura took out her red covered mobile and got prepared to type a message. She paused when she got a text from her Mum telling her daughter she'll be out late.

Staring at the text I.D, Sakura swallowed remembering a hot summers day "When we were kids, do you remember playing truth or dare at my house? You always chose 'truth' because 'dare' was too much of a hassle and **'being honest was much easier'** those were your words" she chuckled.

Sasuke was in the middle of packing a suitcase when he heard her voice reminisce a story that was almost faded in his memory.

**10:39pm**

"Then it was my turn. You pointed at my Mum's vase and dared me to carry it for about 10 seconds. When it fell from my hold and I broke the vase, I immediately started crying because I knew I was about getting into trouble…" Sakura closed her eyes trying to live the day again "When my Mum asked about it...Sasuke you-"

The knob turned and after a 'click' sound, the door open behind and Sakura fell to the ground.

"Took the blame." He looked down to the fallen flower whilst Sakura quickly pulled her skirt down, since it flew open to the fall.

She slowly lifted her right arm up "But I thought _being honest was much easier_."

He grabbed the palm of her hand to elevate her up "That was the first time I stopped being honest" he stroked his hair "What do want Sakura?"

* * *

**Naruto and Ino - 10:24pm**

"Hello? Ino, you still there?"

There was silence; Ino took Naruto's words harshly. _I never hated him... did I? I wouldn't. _But she did, Ino remembered it all. _Naruto is an obnoxious fool, I mean __how can a boy my age still smile knowing that he will never meet his parents, knowing that he never have that type of relationship. Smiling like that everyday...he made me want to hate him. That cheery mood he always had... must have been fake, right? Those smiles were. __After everything that has happened to you Naruto, I would expect you to be depressed, lonely. But Naruto, you aren't like that. You're completely...  
_

"Ino are you even listening there!" Naruto asked worriedly "I still love you!" he said trying to lighten the mood.

"Just being himself"_ I'm- a total 'bitch'._

"Huh, you say something Ino?"

**10:30pm**

She awoke from her trance and shook her head "Nothing, knuckle head!" and smiled. "What were we talking about again...Oh yeah, take Sakura to CherryTree Park. I hear the bed of cheery blossoms are going to be lovely this summer. It would be the perfect place to celebrate...ooh have a picnic, and make sure the food is definitely _not ramen,_ I repeat_ NO RAMEN."_

**10:33pm**

After hearing Ino mumbled on; Naruto was glad to hear her speak again "Whaa- No ramen! I'm afraid I cannot promise you that, Ino."

They laughed at his answer until the screen of Ino's phone stole her attention "It's 10:34, sorry Naruto but I got a ton of homework to do. I will text you on Monday if there's any change in the plan.**"**

"Right, night Yamanaka."

"Ni-"

He interrupted her "Thanks."

Although surprised by his 'thanks' Ino continued her goodbye and ended the call "That Idiot". She picked up her homework sack and thought about doing it later.

_If Naruto can get good grades in the last minute then maybe – no I could never. _Ino stared into the night sky amazed "He's a keeper Sakura" and then picked up her pencil to finish her homework "10:39, I'm sure I can get this done".

* * *

**Sasuke and Sakura – 10:39pm**

"What do I want? I –I came to see you Sasuke." The cherry blossom tried to hide her red cheeks.

Sasuke glared at Sakura in full force, he was probably wondering why she kept turning away but decided to ignore it thinking it was just Sakura being Sakura.

"So…how's A-aiya?" Believe it or not Aiya and Sakura were actually really good friends, though there were times when Sakura wished the two never met because she couldn't help but feel her heart ache at the sight of them and to make it worse, Sakura would never know what it would be like dating the hottest boy in class - well at least their close friends.

"Hnn…visiting her Grandma."

Sakura sat at the edge of his sofa kicking her legs up and down; she felt a lot more comfortable in Sasuke's presence knowing that Aiya was out of town. She watched Sasuke take his shirt off and whispered in thought "Do I wait or should I go in?" and after a few seconds, Sakura slapped her cheeks in order to suck up the courage to enter Sasuke's room without permission.

"Topless in-front of a lady? I hope you're not getting any ideas Sasuke" she grinned at the thought about them together.

"You're hardly a _lady_" He took out a small bag of skincare products ready to place it in his case. _So that's why his skin is soo flawless. _

Sasuke glared directly into his case lost in thought but began to speak when Sakura rudely interrupted. _Why does he look so tense? I hope it wasn't my topless remark. _ "I was only kidding, I didn't mean it in 'that' way."

He flinched to her quick response and knowing that their conversation was about to get awkward he went back to packing "Naruto didn't come with you then? He was constantly calling me yesterday."

She was startled by his question. "He did?" _I guess he was worried too._ "Well what do you expect? You've been acting really strange lately so I-" she skimmed the suitcase again. "Wait, are you going somewhere?"

Sasuke shut the case closed "You sure _are slow_ at noticing things."

"Enough sarcasm" she ran up to investigate his suitcase.

"Don't touch that!"

"You can't leave Sasuke!" opening the case, Sakura threw out half the clothes in an attempt to make him stay. When she reached the bottom, she witnessed another item and held it out. "Oh My God!" she grasped and let the item dropped onto the ground.

**10:50pm**

"Careful!"

"Sasuke…why the hell, do you have a gun?!"

"It has nothing to do with you."

"CHHAA! Wipe my fingerprints, right now! I will not allow myself to be linked to a crime!"

_That's what she's worried about…fingerprints? _He picked up the gun and placed it on the counter "Leave" he said in a monotone voice.

"_Leeeaave?_ You have a gun and you want me to leave."

He sighed "Any normal person would"

"Where are you going anyway? We still have school. Nooo...don't tell me you're a part of a murder gang, or have some sort of fetish for firearms? CHAA! You do!"

He calmly watched Sakura have a break down. _What's with the 'CHA'?_

Sakura started crying hysterically "That's what I say when I panic!"

_Either she just read my mind, or I'm going 'Naruto' crazy._

"Wha-what do I do? Tell the police? Get you some counselling? Wait, it's probably better I get the counselling. Do you _want_ to ruin my life Sasuke?"

"Since when was this about you, Sakura?"

"Don't look at me like that; you're making this situation very diffi-" a forced pushed got Sakura on top of the bed "Urgh, Ow!"

_Well that shut her up._

Upon re-opening her eyes; Sasuke lingered above the vulnerable girl when a slight blushed took form when he noticed their position.

**10:59pm**

His hands firmly held her arms to prevent any movement "You really are annoying; you know that?" and with the tip of his finger Sasuke swiped away a small tear.

"Sasuke...please don't go."

"You're acting as if I'm never going to return."

"Be honest with me."

"Honest?" his pupils reverted to the side "I c-cant." He couldn't be honest with her since being honest is always the wrong thing to do. Someone always gets hurt whether you like it or not. Her green eyes started to bawl again "Stop that...crying for a loss cause is meaningless."

She sniffled "Loss cause? Meaningless? Sasuke, you've got to give yourself more credit than that."

"Why? My father thought the same and I make the wrong choices, it's what I do, who I am"

"So maybe you do make the wrong choices, doesn't everybody?" Sakura stroked his left cheek "Sasuke, you're far from meaningless... you're everything to me"

Now this shocked Sasuke, he wasn't very used to 'emotions' - hell he hardly has any but after Sakura's words, he got the faintness idea of emotion...what exactly? In this very moment what was he feeling, he couldn't tell. The only feeling he felt was the small tear that fell from his right eye. Sasuke analysed the girl he took grasped of and the cherry blossom took it upon herself to steal a kiss but he shifted back realizing what was about to happen.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that" so instead Sakura embraced him tightly - although disappointed.

**11:10pm**

Sasuke didn't return the hug. He never does.

"Prying into everyone's business, making myself cry. My Father always said I was a cry-baby" she rubbed the tears from her eyes "I'm sorry Sasuke", she pulled away from his grip "I won't make a fuss anymore."

When the pair sat up, Sasuke took a glimpse of the clock. _11:12pm __Hmph guess I'll be late._ Ever imagined how annoying the 'ticking' sound of a clock could be? Well Sasuke did, the ringing was so agonizing he felt like a box full of emotions ready to fall out. He tried to think of all the answers to his problems, one being the girl who sat beside him. Sakura Haruno.

This girl, was the girl he could never fully understand, he didn't get why her actions affected him in such a way, why she was always so clingy, why she would always cry for him. Why does she do it? Sasuke thought back to her last sentence **"I won't make a fuss anymore". **_  
_

He chuckled at the girl "You're a hypocrite for not 'being honest' either"

Sakura didn't understand what he was trying to say but she knew something wasn't right with him. "I have to go." and so picked her pursed from the floor ready to leave when Sasuke grabbed her arm _"_Wait."

Flinching on his unexpectedly 'wait' Sakura said in a soft tone "What is it Sasuke?"

"You want my honesty? Fine. What you mean to me, I don't know."

"Huh?" Sakura's face turned blood red and in an instant she wanted to shove him away "I got to go Sasuke" but she didn't because this was the closest she had ever been with Sasuke. He was opening up a little and Sakura wanted to know more about him; more importantly his feelings towards her and although she hesitated at first, Sakura managed to touch his cheek with her right palm, slowly caressing it.

Surprisely enough there was no retaliation from Sasuke, he didn't seem to push her away, instead he simultaneously felt siren by Sakura's touch and as their hearts raced in each others warmth; Sakura leant towards him but this time making sure their lips would pressed against each others.

Yet Sakura had deeply hoped rejection. She's been dating Naruto for three months now and therefore rejection was necessary. Instead she was awoken by another action: not **rejection** but **acceptance**, she felt Sasuke kiss back! Retaliate! She felt his mouth dive in search for tongue!

_Sakura this is the best night of your life! __  
_

Sasuke roughly pulled Sakura down the bed and as ecstasy fell upon them; he pulled off her blouse kissing her stabled neck. Anticipating his actions Sakura grabbed his hands off her arms and dragged them up to her breasts despite their mourning. And after all this, there was still one more problem left on Sakura's mind.

"Sas-ah! OH MY!" she chuckled in their deep kiss "Sa-Argh! The...time?"

He stopped in annoyance "We're having _sex_ and you want to know what the time is?_ That's a first_."

"I'm worried about my Mum - hey! why'd you stop?! Don't stop touching me!"

Sasuke smirked at her whining then unzipped her skirt, pulling her body closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and mumbled in 'awe'.

"The time...ahh" she kissed him harder "tell...me...Sasuke" and arched her back.

"Bad timing, I guess."

* * *

**A/N: **

**A little sasusaku for you fans :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know I did. Anyway let's get back to the present day. Review please. XoxO**


End file.
